


Guardian Angel

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU- Non Famous, BDSM, Boys Kissing, Crying, Dom Harry, Dom Liam Payne, Dom Zayn Malik, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Spanking, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Sub Niall Horan, bad dom Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Communication is the key to every healthy relationship, and if you fail it that everything might go downhill.Or,Where Harry decides ignorance will solve problems but it actually creates a bigger one.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here, please have mercy- 
> 
> Love,  
> Harold98

None of them saw it coming. Sure they have known each other for a long time, but being matched together as a five-piece was a total shock for them. Niall, Liam, Louis, Zayn and Harry have known each other since one of them remembers the other in a diaper. They grew up together as if a second family. They were deemed with different status eventually. Liam Zayn and Harry were dominants and Niall, with Louis was a submissive. 

Louis still rememberers the day when their results came back. 

They were lying on Harry’s housetop, with five blank stares towards the sky. They were all quite shunned by it, yes they knew potentially that this was going to happen one day. None of them dared to say anything. Simply they were trying to seek comfort and answers just by lying next to each other. Finally Niall had the courage to ask. 

“So do you think this changes everything between us?”

Harry snickered from the side, earning him a glare from Liam but other than that no word came out of anyone’s mouth. Soon first sniffle came out of Zayn. And it was not alright, because Zayn was not holding up fine. Within a few minutes Louis found himself joining in on the tear-works. The night was getting darker by time. City lights going dim and the busy streets disappearing. Cool breeze hitting five tear stained faces into their reality. 

Niall made a move to spoon himself between Liam and Louis, as the cold was getting on him. Liam out of instinct pulled Zayn towards him who grabbed harshly onto Harry’s ankle pulling the lad closer even if he didn’t want to be. All of them coped differently with sadness. Niall would initially seek comfort while Louis would just cry silently. Liam would start stress worrying, making sure everyone was fine, trying to forget about his own sorrow. Zayn would always make a mad mess out of small things. Digging into a piece of wood with a blade or scorching out the concrete walls or even painting mad oil lines on papers. Harry, on the other hand, would detach himself. He liked to be left alone during such times. 

And the rest of the boys were fine with it. Leaving their boy alone for and hour or so when he would reflect upon events was actually healthy. But when the hours turned into days and one time a whole week of complete disappearance, they refused to let him out of the sight for a long time. Eventually giving up on fighting, Harry let Zayn’s warm hand engulf him. And in that eerie moment came Liam’s voice sharp as a diamond. 

“We’ll be stronger than ever.”

*

And here they were, actually being stronger than ever. They were like an organised pack. Actually fitting into each other, not having to worry about others’ likes and dislikes because they were so used to it. Always carrying this five way relationship as if it were meant to be. And it was actually. They just fit in. The five of them were really big, not just into the relationship perspective, but as an individual as well. They were all very influential. All of them set out an example to others on how a healthy relationship looks like. They were the spitting example of how a dominant submissive relationship is not just a power exchange, but mainly a matter of trust. That it’s not about being dependent on the dominant one financially, mentally, physically. But it’s about all of them being dependent on the rest through all the ends; communicating with transparency in their lives. If this all clicks right, everything is merry, but one mere imbalance leads to the falling out of whatever you built. 

Liam being his collected one since the young age was now sporting a rather reputed company in the shares. Owning almost 3/5th of all the firm to himself. He liked being practical and spontaneous about everything. If you have healthy communication, you would never be on Liam’s bad side. 

Zayn was an independent artist, filling galleries after galleries with his new collection, not even his boyfriends knew how fast he made it all happen. He was quite known for the charity work he does for children and the needed. He loved his boys dearly. 

Louis worked as the head editor at the magazines. He was shocked at himself for choosing this job but it rather offered him stability and control in such a way. He was always very proud of his own work and of course his boys. They were his world. 

Niall being Niall owned a big golf clubbing in the firm. Having an everlasting interest in the sport he was sure about it. So alongside a few friends, he set everything up with a few changes in the traditional style. He loved playing instruments like a second job. 

Finally, Harry was a social worker; working more in the BDSM life. It pained him seeing innocent subs getting ill treated and abused by orthodox doms. He hated it when his friends would carry in a bloodied person just because they said a simple ‘no’. He wished that everyone would be as healthy in it as him and the boys. They were all holding up nice, at least he thought so. 

Coincidentally, this week was a lazy week in their household. Everyone was somehow excused from their hectic jobs and they were quite happy to spend in and make the most out of this week.  
This is why Louis found himself beneath Liam, while the other pounded into him, every thrust bringing him to ecstasy. Beside him, Zayn was having his way pleasuring Niall over his victory. 

“Love the way you walk so gracefully.” He heard Liam say between thrusts. “The way our names roll out of your tongue” Liam was panting by now. Louis could feel his walls close in around him and the voices Niall was making were not helping it. He decided to take it here from Liam. He grabbed Niall’s mouth and kissed him softly. 

“Love that thick Irish accent of yours” now Louis was moving in sync with Liam. “Those pretty eyes ughhh” Louis let out a high pitched moan as he felt Liam drown into his well deserved orgasm. 

“Come on baby, come for me” Liam whispered biting lightly into his ear. That was all he needed, one simple instruction and he was seeing stars. Panting as he felt Liam fall down next to him on the bed, he watched as Niall struggled from his after orgasm state, to keep his hands from Zayn with a tie that barely held his hands in place. Smirking, he decided to help Niall. Subtly he started nibbling at Zayn’s nipples making the boy throw his head back and earning a satisfying moan from him. Zayn pulled away from Niall with a pop sound. 

“You did so well Ni” Zayn praised his baby. 

Soon they were all kissing softly and cuddling each other. “This is almost perfect.” Zayn said. “Almost” Niall and Louis echoed behind him. Their very own boyfriend was not there; he was called in for an emergency in the work. Although Louis and Niall knew that it was kind of wrong of them to be mad at Harry as the victims need his attention, a small part in their mind could not help but feel neglected. They snuggled closer with their doms, hoping for their other dom to show up soon. 

At around 3 AM, Louis heard shuffling downstairs. He was sure that it is Harry as he was the only one who came home and left at odd timing. Happy at the thought of seeing his boyfriend, Louis got out of bed silently to go downstairs. Reaching the stairs, there was their prince of a boyfriend. Bend down, struggling to remove his shoes, the mop of curls falling all over place. Louis smiled to himself, feeling bad for the thought he got about Harry mere hours ago. He rushed forward to hug him. 

“Hazza!” Louis squealed as a matter of fact. Gasping Harry turned around and folded his knees swiftly, trapping Louis beneath him. Placing his hands on the either side of his face, he kissed Louis once and quick. 

“Louis!” Harry gushed. “What are you doing up at this hour?” 

Louis did a dramatic hair flip. “Smelled you from miles babyyyyy” he sang in some tune. Harry couldn’t help but gawk at him. What did I do to deserve him?, he thought. Shaking his head Harry got up.

“Where are you going?” Louis asked pouting a bit. He was really expecting some kind of affection from the dom when he came home. 

“Upstairs baby, I’m tired.” Harry shrugged as if it is the simplest explanation ever. He was probably really tired but how could he miss the look in Louis’ eyes. Louis shook his head, in a literal attempt of getting rid of the thought. “Okay let’s go.” Louis stated following him. 

“No” Harry shook his head and before Louis could question him, he continued. “I just want to shower and sleep tonight baby. Busy day. Go sleep with Liam or something.” Harry rushed up to his room. He really didn’t want it to come out as rude but instead it was coming out worse. Louis was shocked and most importantly hurt. The thought that his dom doesn’t want to be with him made him think that he messed up something. He slid down to his knees feeling the tears in his eyes. Suddenly he felt a soft hand in his hair, and he for sure knew the owner of this hand. He buried his head in his knees more and started whimpering. 

“Hey Lou baby shh! Maybe he is just tired. He will come as fresh as a daisy tomorrow.”

“B-but Zayn! I was okay with just sleeping. I- I missed him” Louis said in between hiccups. Harry didn’t even want to look at him when he came back. Louis was really hurt. 

“C’mon baby boy, we will sort this tomorrow. Hope he will be better in the morning, okay?” Zayn pulled Louis up in his arms. Louis just nodded, what else could he do? He let Zayn carry him upstairs trying to stop thinking and waiting for sleep to gulf him in. 

*

The next day when Louis woke up, last night’s events hit him like a train. Maybe I am overreacting, he was just tired. He told himself. He really hoped to spend some time with Harry today. He truly missed his dom, his boyfriend, his friend. Tidying himself, he made his way downstairs with a better mood. He went straight to the kitchenette bar finding three of his boyfriends there. An unsure wave of feeling hit him hard as he could sense the tension in the room. He glared at Zayn for an explanation. Zayn just diverted his gaze to Niall. Following it, Louis was met with the most heartbreaking sight. Niall was sat there eyes puffy red and bottom lip wobbling and face all red from crying. 

Gasping, Louis kissed Niall’s forehead humming soothing words into his ears. Niall melted into Louis’ touch, afraid that he will cry again. 

“What happened?” Louis mouthed to Liam. 

“Zayn told us Harry was home so Niall went into his room to wake him up, which let me clear was not at all early, it is almost noon now. So Niall went into his boyfriend’s room just to get yelled at with a side of really insulting curse words.” Liam’s voice was thick with annoyance. 

“Oh my god! Same thing happened yes-”

“Yes Zayn told me.” Liam cut in on Louis. Louis just glared at Liam. “I’m sorry Louis but I’m very angry with Harold today. I understand that it was stressful but two incidents in a few hours! He must explain this.” 

“Calm down Li babe, he must have a real explanation, it is Haz after all.” Zayn tried to ease it out. 

Finally they sat down eating pancakes which thanks to Liam weren’t burnt, exchanging small talk and trying to change the focus on how they want to relax this week. At that moment, Harry came hurrying downstairs, his phone pressed between his shoulder and ear, talking to someone- more like lulling someone. Both of his hands busy fixing his rather tight skinny jeans. Fiddling with the buttons, he finally got them. Taking his phone in his left hand and switching the ear, he approached the boys which fixing his curls with his right hand. He was intently listening to the person on the other line. On reaching the bar, he grabbed an apple and took in a large bite. 

“You are such a good girl for talking about this Candice. Now write the things Corey tells you.” He took another bite, continuing talking as if he was the only one there. As if the four didn’t exist. “Yes of course he is a friend honey, a very good friend.” He listened to this ‘Candice’ again. “Yes I am coming there too! Give me 15 minutes doll, can you do that for me?” He coaxed her. “Yes! Good girl. Yes, of course.” In a minute he hung up. 

Finishing his fruit he was ready to storm out of the house. Zayn was quick enough to stop him right on time. 

“Harry? Where-”

“The camp, Zayn, those girls are really terrified, they are shaken up. Their past dom was very neglecting. I gotta hurry” with that, Harry was out of sight. How ironic, Zayn scoffed. He was taken out of his thought chain by Niall’s sobbing. 

“What did we do sir? I don’t understand! He is not talking to us.” Niall said in between his cries. He was slowly slipping into his space, Liam could feel it. Zayn looked at Liam and nodded. Liam picked Niall up carefully and took him to their bedroom. Zayn looked at Louis and smiled weakly. “It’s just us lad. Wanna go in the garden?” Zayn asked clearing their plates. Nodding slowly, Louis got up and followed Zayn out. 

The garden really helped Louis calm down by a bit. He was still thinking upon his thoughts not knowing whether he was right to think in such a way or no. Zayn could see the lost expression on his face. “Talk to me baby. I might be able to help” Zayn encouraged. Louis just shook his head and sighed. He moved so now his head was on Zayn’s lap. Zayn instantly put his hand in Louis’ feathery hair. 

“I don’t know Zayn. We might be wrong you know. Harry is just helping them girls and by the sound of it, it must really be terrible. People really get abused out there and you know that. So what if our angel is helping them out? I mean of course they are in some worse conditions compared to us.” Louis’ voice was cracking a bit. He was doubting his own words. 

*

Upstairs, Niall was ugly sobbing on Liam’s lap. 

“I know! I know Liam. But I- I miss him too. It sounds so selfish god no!” He pulled at his hair lightly. “I know he helps them and I appreciate it, heck I look at him as a guardian angel. But he really snapped Li, I was just trying to snuggle in. And trying to make it comfortable for him. And I’m sure so was Lou.” Niall was shaking real bad. But Liam knew better than that. He needed to let Niall cry out. 

*

“Maybe he doesn’t want our comfort right now? Maybe he is shaken up by it all or maybe we are failing at understanding the truth” Louis continued. He was silently crying by now. “Are we, Zayn? Are we not being supportive enough? Maybe the girls don’t even know he is matched and has four boyfriends! Maybe the girls find comfort in him?”

The ‘What about our comfort?’ was silent between his speech and Zayn for sure knew that. 

*

“He should” Niall sniffled. “He should have talked to us nicely at least. He didn’t even kiss us goodbye you know?” 

Slowly Niall was drifting to sleep, soon joined by Louis. Both the doms were eerily quiet for the rest of the evening. Thoughts were running through their heads. 

“Maybe he is afraid.” Zayn stated during their dinner. There was no sign of Harry and they were trying to let it slide. 

“What?” Liam questioned him. 

“Maybe he is afraid that he might treat Louis , you, Niall or me in the same way as the girls were being treated and that’s why he is avoiding us.” Zayn explained. 

“But he’s doing exactly that right now.” Liam challenged. 

“We know, he doesn’t.” 

That was second night in a row the four of them pretended everything was fine when it was starting to crumble down. They needed to do something about it soon. 

Waking up, Louis found himself alone in the room again. ‘Please don’t show me a crying Niall, Please don’t show me a crying Niall, Please don’t show me a crying Niall, Please don’t show me a crying Niall’, he chanted while going downstairs. He was met by the sight of Zayn cuddling with Niall on the couch watching television, which he was thankful for. Grabbing some cheerios he came back into the living room, to join his boys in snuggling. 

“Where’s Liam?” He casually asked. 

“Into his office dealing with a naughty bum.” Zayn answered smirking, eyes not leaving the screen. Upon realisation, Louis gasped and sat up. “You- you cant let him! No Zayn please Liam is mad at Harry. Is he even home? We should talk about it! And what are you two doing sitting here? Let’s go and stop Liam!” Louis started rambling. 

“Lou! Shh pup. It is Liam! And he knows what to do. We just wait and count how long until our cheeky Harold is back.” Zayn reassured both of them. To say Louis was scared was an understatement. 

*

“We don’t have the whole day Harold, so better start talking.” Liam practically growled. First his boyfriend, a responsible dom, hurts his subs’ feelings and now he isn’t even ready to acknowledge it. He was sure going to get it out of Harry. He knew Harry for so long. Harry didn’t like telling others that he was sad or needy. Even if the others were as close as Liam Zayn Niall or Louis. He liked to pretend that he is holding up fine even when he isn’t. Liam was gonna put a stop to it right now. 

“Look Liam this is stupid. If you had nothing serious to talk about, I need to go back to the camp. Corey and Imee are waiting for me.” Harry tried sounding defiant. He really was on the verge of a breakdown, Liam could sense it. He just needed to push Harry a little bit more. 

“You hurt them, you hurt us. Ignoring on purpose is not fine Harold. We trust you won’t your job but that comes with your trust and time which you are clearly lacking.” Liam raised his voice here. “Not only that, but you decided that it was alright to say those nasty words to Nialler when he was just keen on joining you.” Liam had disappointment in his eyes and that terrified the shit out of Harry. He was actually reflecting upon Liam’s words and by every passing second, he felt more and more guilty. He was doing the exact opposite of what he wanted to do. 

“Get up” Liam roared. Out of shock, Harry got up. Even if there were three dominants in the house, everybody knew that Liam was the alpha male. 

“Bend over the table.” Liam’s voice dropped down octaves here. Harry’s eyes widened, he couldn’t believe his ears. “W-what? Liam listen-” 

“Harold, today!” Liam barked again. He needed to keep is composure and it was too late to back off. Reluctantly, with angry annoyance, Harry bent over the table keeping his hands up front. He had no intention of taking any more orders from Liam. He new that Liam is trying to break in, but he didn’t need it. He was fine himself. Wasn’t he? 

He could feel Liam shuffle behind him. ‘Why am I so nervous? I’ll go back after this.’ He told himself. And then he felt Liam’s hand on his waist, trying to get the buttons undone. He stayed dead still with no intentions of helping Liam out. He was not going to break. Not now at least. Liam was successful in his task even though Harry’s clothes can be a nightmare sometimes. He pulled down Harry’s pants till his knees. Liam closed his eyes. ‘I’m doing it for Harry’, he reminded himself. And he started. 

SMACK 

‘fuck, it’s a ruler’; Harry thought. This was embarrassing enough for him. Usually he was the one spanking someone else, not him into the position. But this was different. This was kind of like a fight with Liam. And he needed to lose it; whether he liked it or not. 

SMACK 

“You’ve absolutely earned this one Harold Edward.” SMACK “Your behaviour with us four for the past two-three days in not acceptable.” SMACK “First you tell off Louis.” SMACK “Then you yell” SMACK “Yell at Niall for no reason at all.” SMACK SMACK 

“Liam stop I understand.” Liam scoffed internally, there was zero sincerity in his voice. 

SMACK “Quiet!” Liam shook his hand once, ready to turn this up a notch. “We are a relationship Harold” SMACK “And relationships work by communication and not by ignorance.” SMACK SMACK. Liam could only imagine how much Harry was hurting by the force he was using. ‘If only he gives in; just a little more Liam’, he reminded him. 

“We could have avoided this situation. We know something is bothering you. You could talk to us, at least one of us.” SMACK “But no! You decided shutting us out would do us good” SMACK 

Harry was hissing lightly. The combination of guilt and the burning, stinging sensation was pushing him towards the edge. He knew he was losing. 

“You hurt them Harold!” SMACK “You hurt us.” SMACK “They trusted you” SMACK “I doubt whether they do the same now” SMACK. Harry was dying inside. He didn’t know whether Liam was just saying it to break him or he actually meant it. He was not holding up. 

“What the fuck are you playing at?” SMACK SMACK 

“I’M S-SORRY! PLEASE!” Harry hoarsely yelled, not being able to hold in the cry anymore. Liam instantly put away the cruel implement and say down on the nearest chair pulling Harry into his lap, secured. 

“I’m so sorry Liam. I- I didn’t mean any of it.” Harry was clutching tightly onto Liam’s shirt. “It is so heartbreaking to watch them girls like that! They- they were taken at 12! 12 Liam! They can’t stop crying, and- and think we are the enemy. We can’t oh.” He couldn’t finish his sentence. Liam rubbed soothing circles on his back. “Shh baby, talk to me.” 

“Their previous dominant, not worthy to call one, sexually and physically abused them. Like they are some kind of toys, rag dolls! They are afraid of human touch. Can you imagine that? Can you?” Hearing it all plus seeing Harry cry was heartbreaking enough for Liam. “It took them eleven years to get out of that hell hole. We couldn’t- we couldn’t reach them early Liam. They had one more sister. She- she was killed before we reached there! If only it wasn’t for me-” 

“Harry!” Liam was shocked. “Do not blame yourself honey. Please! You do all you can and I think that is awesome. Do not ever talk about yourself like that.”

“And, and when I see Lou or Ni, they remind me of those girls and it goes spirally down.” Harry continued as if Liam didn’t say anything. “And-‘nd that’s why I was trying to get away from them. Please I didn’t know it would turn out like this. Please Liam, do they really hate me?” 

“Haz! No baby, they will never. They wouldn’t be able to, ever. None of us would be. We just want our Haz back, not this douchbag.”

Harry smiled a bit at that. “Can we go see them?” 

“Of course babe. Let’s head downstairs.” Liam kissed Harry’s curls and helped him out of those jeans. Harry kissed Liam hastily, mumbling ‘sorry’s in between. As soon as they entered the living room, Harry was attacked by two pairs of arms. 

“Oh my god Liam you monster!” 

“Hazza!” 

Harry kissed Niall deeply, whispering ‘I’m sorry’ in between every kiss. And this time he made sure to pay attention to both of them. He sat down on the floor pulling Louis over and kissing him roughly. “I’m so sorry boobear. Please forgive me?” Harry pouted. Louis kissed that pout off and Harry knew that they love him more than ever. 

“Ahem!” He heard Zayn from somewhere behind him. 

“Join us you frogs!” Harry smirked. Because at the end of the day he knew that his boys were safe and he was gonna save as many people as he could, because he was after all a guardian angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave kudos and comments. It helps, really.


End file.
